Arrilian Island
by Shelby Rae
Summary: The Cullen's are living on a deserted island, find out about their adventures there. Sequel to Scarier than a Family of Vampires. Not the best of summaries. R
1. Water Sports

**A/N: If you've read Scarier than a Family of Vampires, you do not need to read this A/N. Bella is a vampire, and she and the Cullen family are living on Arrilian Island. If you need more details, feel free to ask, or go check out Scarier than a Family of Vampires.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Water Sports

_Alice's Point of View:_

I wanted to go water skiing, and I wanted to go now. Bella was changed now, and she seemed perfectly fine, so why couldn't we go?

I walked up the beautiful spiral staircase and knocked on Edward's gorgeous cherry wood door.

"Yes?" Came Edward's voice.

"Can I please come in?" I asked politely.

"Why?"

"Edward." I huffed. "Stop messing with me! Can I come in or not?" I asked annoyed. He chuckled.

"Yes Alice, you can come in. No need to get all upset."

Angrily I opened the door. As I stepped in I immediately forgot that I had been upset. Bella and Edward were both in their swim suits. I started to get excited.

"Does this mean we can go water skiing?" I asked happily.

"No, we're just going to sit in the bedroom with our bathing suits on." Edward replied sarcastically.

"Ha ha, very funny Edward." I said as I ran over to Bella and pulled her into a tight hug.

She seemed shocked, but she quickly recovered and responded to the hug by returning it.

"You look beautiful." I whispered in her ear before pulling away.

"Thanks Alice."

"So are you ready now?" I asked bouncing around.

"Yes Alice." Edward and Bella said in unison.

"Good!" With that I ran out of the room. I made it to the bottom of the stairs and I couldn't see them coming.

"Are you two slow pokes coming?" As I finished the sentence, they came into my line of vision.

"You know Alice, if you don't start being nicer, we could just go back upstairs, change, and do something else." Edward said.

"No! I'll stop!! I promise!" They couldn't bail on me now!

"So she lured you two to come along as well?" Emmett said while walking into the room.

"Yup." Edward replied. "Is everyone going?"

"Yes." Rosalie said as she waked into the room. "Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper are already on the boat waiting for us."

"Well, then I guess we should be going." Bella said. Edward wrapped his arm securely around her waist, trying to protect her.

"Edward, give the girl some space. She's a vampire now, she can protect herself, and what are you worried about anyway?" I asked.

"You know what I'm worried about." Edward replied hastily.

"Enlighten me." I said while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Alice, you know how this family works, and now that Bella is a vampire, you won't be going easy on her. For now I feel I have a right, and need to protect her, from our insane family."

"Oh come on Edward! Give us some credit here. We aren't going to hurt her…too much." I added quietly at the end.

"I heard that, and you seem to be forgetting that I can read your minds. I see what crazy ideas you are thinking about, don't even bother trying them."

"Edward…" Bella started, she obviously didn't know what he was talking about.

"My family likes to play tricks on each other." He said simply to Bella. She nodded in understanding, and moved closer to Edward.

"Bella," I started slightly annoyed. "Would I harm you?" I asked innocently.

"Well, yes." Bella said quietly.

"What? How can you say that? I've been nothing but kind to you!" I sounded hurt as I said it; I knew how to make Bella cave.

"Sure, you have been kind…but you've also put me through some extensive makeovers…

"Those did not harm you!" I claimed while interrupting her.

"Maybe not, but you have that same evil grin on your face right now, and you are doing that thing with your voice, it's like you are trying to hide an evil laugh from just coming out." Bella finished off her rant, and Edward chuckled lightly.

"And what may I ask are you laughing about?" I said, glaring at Edward.

"Well my dear sister, Bella here just explained you perfectly, and I personally find it quite amusing."

"Oh shut up Edward, you totally brainwashed her!"

"He did not!" Bella said loudly standing up for herself.

"He did too! You just don't see it, that's how good he is at doing it!"

"I can think for myself you know!" Bella said raising her voice slightly.

Emmett walked up between us and stuck his hands out.

"Okay as funny as it is to watch you two argue…this is the first day that Bella is officially a vampire, and this is how you chose to welcome her to the family? Have a nice little sibling rivalry. Give her a chance to get used to things first." Emmett's words shocked me, normally he's the one starting this so-called 'sibling rivalry'.

"Since when do you care about sibling rivalry?" I asked stubbornly. As I was saying the words, I started to realize how stupid this whole thing was. There was no need for me to argue with Bella. If she wanted Edward's protection for the day, she should be allowed to have it.

"Since Bella is new to the family, and all this bickering is taking up the daylight, and I would really like to go water skiing." Ah, of course, it had something to do with his enjoyment.

"You know, water skiing can be fun in the dark." I said while raising my eyebrows.

Emmett was about to speak, but Rosalie beat him to the punch.

"Can we please just go? Edward you can protect Bella all you want, and Alice just leave her alone for the day. Deal?"

"Who are you to talk? You've always been hard on Bella!" I claimed angrily.

"That's because I thought it was stupid for her to choose this lifestyle, however then she got sick, and it was either this or die." Turning towards Bella she continued to speak. "So Bella, I would like you to know that I am happy you are part of the family, and I am truly sorry for the way I treated you."

"Gosh Rose, you're so full of crap."

"Alice what is with you today? You aren't being yourself."

"No reason."

"Why did Jasper get on the boat already? Why didn't he wait for you?" Rose asked.

"You know what, fine, I will leave Bella alone, deal!" I said exasperated.

"You didn't answer my ques…" Edward broke her off, and I was grateful, I didn't feel like talking about the fight I had had with Jasper earlier.

"Let's just got now, and everyone can just leave everyone alone." With that Edward and Bella walked out of the room, and Emmett was very close behind them.

I started to walk after them, but Rose grabbed my arm.

"Alice, is everything okay?" She asked sincerely. I wanted to lie to her, but I couldn't.

"Jasper and I got into a little fight earlier." I sighed.

"I'm sure everything will be fine."

"It will be, if he'll just let me talk to him, and apologize, he's been avoiding me."

"If you don't mind my asking, what did you do?"

"I may have made fun of him a bit too much."

"Oh Alice." Rose laughed lightly. "Everything will be just fine, trust me." She pulled me into a slight hug. "Let's go."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Edward's Point of View:_

The boat was huge and gorgeous. It was a house boat, so there were four bedrooms. Bella and I were in one of them, looking through the window. The water was so blue and clear. There were fish swimming around in all directions. They were all so beautiful, and bright.

"I can't believe how clear the water is." Bella stated. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"So are you ready to go water skiing?" Bella shuddered lightly.

"You'll be okay." I whispered in her ear.

"Let's go." She said trying to sound bold. I smiled kindly at her, and took her hand in mine, as we exited the room.

"Well you two have finally decided to grace us with your presence." Rose said.

"Who's going first?" Carlisle asked.

"I will!" Emmett said loudly. I heard Bella take in a deep breath.

"See, you don't even have to go first." I whispered lowly in her ear. She leaned against my back.

"That just means I have to sit and worry about it longer."

"Bella, even if something were to happen, which it won't, you're a vampire now, and you won't be harmed for long, especially with that special power of yours." He said while he pulled her into a seat. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I thought that being a vampire I wouldn't be such a wimp." She claimed softly.

"Eventually you won't be. It might take you some time." I claimed while rubbing her arm gently. She closed her eyes, and continued to breathe in and out evenly. It was nice to hear her breathe; I was sort of surprised that she continued to breathe, even though she didn't have to.

"Bella, open your eyes, watch Emmett." I said shaking her lightly. Her eyes immediately popped open to see Emmett all geared up to water ski.

"Ready Emmett?" Carlisle called out.

"I was born ready!" Emmett yelled out cockily.

"That's what he thinks." Carlisle said grinning. In a second we were rushing through the water extremely fast. Carlisle was trying his hardest to make Emmett fall, but Emmett was doing a wonderful job at staying on.

"I'll be right back, okay?" I whispered to Bella. She nodded, and turned her head back to Emmett.

I walked up to Carlisle and whispered in his ear.

"Go straight for a little while, and then make a tight turn, it should get him to fall." Carlisle turned to smile at me.

"Great idea." He exclaimed. I walked back over to Bella and sat down comfortable resuming our previous position.

"What was that all about?" She asked curiously.

"You'll see, we're trying to get Emmett to fall off." Her eyes bugged out.

"You aren't going to do that to me? Are you?" She asked extremely worried.

"Of course not love. Emmett's done this a thousand times." I told her sincerely. She relaxed slightly but she was still tense.

"Would you like me to go before you do?" I asked, trying to make her feel more comfortable about the situation. She nodded.

"Okay." I kissed her forehead, and then all of a sudden we took a sharp turn, that startled even me. I turned around quickly to see if Emmett had fallen off, and sure enough he had. Everyone started cracking up.

"Good one Carlisle! You really got me!" Emmett said as he climbed up the boat.

"So who's going next?" Esme asked sweetly.

"I'll go!" Rosalie said just as I was about to volunteer.

Rosalie was able to stay up for a long time, and when she finally had fallen off, everyone applauded her for her time.

"Thank you thank you, you are far too kind." She said while taking bows.

"I'll go." I said before anyone else got a chance. I got all set up, and Carlisle asked me if I was ready.

"I'm good to go." I knew better than to brag. My family knew I was good at water skiing, and I already knew they wouldn't go easy on me. Although they also knew that Bella was watching me closely, so I didn't think they would go too tough on me.

Carlisle took off with a nice speed, and I just enjoyed the ride at first. Then he started to have his fun. He was making different shapes in the water, causing me to use more of my skills. He came to large rock in the water, and made a fast swerve which caused me to lose my grip. I fell off and bumped into the rock. The boat stopped immediately and I could hear Bella panicking from under the water.

"Oh my gosh! Edward, are you okay?" She was asking hysterically. Quickly I swam to the top of the water. I didn't need Bella worrying about me. This wasn't going to help her anxiousness.

"I'm fine Bella." I said calmly as I swam towards the boat. As I stepped onto the boat Bella was already right next to me with a towel. She looked over my body checking for damage, even though I told her I was okay.

"Bella, I just bumped the rock a little bit, I really am okay." I said while hugging her.

"Edward, you're sure you're okay? I didn't realize how close we were to the rock." Carlisle said.

"I'm okay, I promise." Bella pulled me toward the seat and we sat down again.

"I'll go!" Alice said happily. She always loved water skiing, because she knew exactly what Carlisle was going to do. She always outdid all of us.

Alice got all set, and I saw a wicked grin take over Carlisle's features. I decided to tune into his thoughts.

"She just thinks she knows what I'm going to do." I started laughing.

"What's so funny Edward?" Emmett asked me.

"Come here, and I'll tell you." Emmett walked over to me, and leaned down.

"Carlisle is faking a plan, Alice thinks he's doing one thing, but he's really doing something else, and by the time she figures it out, it will be too late." I said as quietly as I could.

"Ha! That's great!" Emmett said exuberantly.

Right away as Carlisle made a tight right, then a tight left, and then he took off with great speed, and did an insanely fast circle. By the time he completed the circle, Alice was down. She surfaced to the top of the water, with a pout on her face.

"Not fair!" She claimed.

"Not fair?" We all questioned her.

"Yes! It's not fair!"

"Why not? Because we planned one thing and did another? Gee sorry Alice, sometimes you need to be surprised." Jasper said with some cruelty in his voice. We all stopped laughing and smiling. The things Alice had said to Jasper earlier in the day must have really affected him, because he was usually so quiet about his feelings.

Alice stopped pouting and came onto the boat. Quickly she walked over to Jasper. He looked away from her, but she gently grabbed his cheek with her hand. He turned to face her with angry, hurt eyes.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry. The things I said to you…well I shouldn't have said them, and I don't really think that. It just came out. I'm really really sorry."

"If they came out so easily, that means you were thinking about them Alice." He said icily. "Now please let go of me. I would like to water ski." Alice didn't drop her hand though.

"Jasper, please…I really am sorry. Will you please forgive me?" She asked sincerely. I felt bad for listening in on there conversation so openly. Everyone was staring at them intently, waiting to see what would happen. Jasper rolled his eyes towards the sky like he was thinking.

"Yes." He said softly. I knew he would forgive her, I just wasn't sure how long he would wait to forgive her. Slowly she removed her hand from his cheek and kissed him gently.

"Thank you." He nodded solemnly.

"May I go now?" He asked kindly. Alice nodded in response.

"Of course."

After Jasper, Esme went, and before Carlisle went he asked if Bella would like to go.

"You can go first." She replied sweetly. I had to admit, she looked extremely frightened.

"You do know humans do this on a regular basis." She nodded.

"Yes, but I have issues with my balance."

"Have you noticed that problem since you've been changed?" I asked her.

"No, but it's still early."

"Sweetie, you are going to be fine." She turned her head away from me, and watched Carlisle. Finally Emmett took a sharp, quick turn, and Carlisle fell off.

"You ready Bella?" He asked happily, as he dried himself off. Bella tried to stand up, but her legs were shaking so she fell back down on to the seat.

"I can't." She claimed, her voice shaky. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay darling. Would you like to try tubing?" Esme asked her sweetly. I hadn't even considered that, maybe if I could get her on that she would try the skis later.

"Umm…" Bella started.

"I can go with you, we have a two person tube." I said quickly, hoping she would go. I wanted her to have fun, and I knew she would after she got past the anxiousness.

"Well…"

"Bella, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." I said firmly.

"Okay." She said quietly.

I got off the boat and situated myself in the tube first, and then I help Bella in.

"Here, hold on to these handles."

"Are you two ready?" Carlisle called out.

"You ready Bella." She didn't respond, her body was shaking though. It surprised me how worried she was now that she was a vampire.

"You'll be okay. I'm right here." I whispered into her ear. She silently nodded.

"Ready." I yelled out to Carlisle. As he took off Bella leaned further back towards me. I wrapped one of my arms around her waist, while holding onto the tube with the other. Quickly I realized we weren't moving, but the boat was getting further and further away.

"Why aren't we moving?" Bella asked me.

"I'm not sure." I looked around and then I realized why we weren't moving. Carlisle forgot to tie the tube to the boat. We started floating towards the beach.

"Carlisle forgot to tie us on." I explained to Bella.

"Well, when do you think they'll realize we aren't right behind them?" She asked.

"Um…I'm guessing right now." The boat turned around, and we saw a boatful of people laughing at us.

"Hey, don't laugh at us, we aren't the ones who didn't tie the tube to the boat." I chuckled softly.

"Sorry guys." Carlisle said.

"Okay, you're all tied up, you want to try that again."

"Sure." I said while smiling.

Carlisle started up again, and again Bella leaned back into me. Slowly Bella started to calm down, and Carlisle started to speed up.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said, her voice sounding happy. Carlisle continued to pick up the speed, and he started making turns and shapes. Eventually we flipped over, but when we got back on the boat Bella was smiling brightly.

"That was fun." She walked over to me and hugged me.

"Thanks for pushing me to do it."

"Of course." I kissed her forehead.

"So…you want to try water skiing?" I asked hopeful, but I wasn't about to hold my breath…not that it would matter if I did.

"Sure."

"What?" I asked surprised.

"I'll try it."

Quickly we got Bella all set up, we didn't want her to back out.

Carlisle started going, and Bella was doing just fine, he started to speed up a bit.

"Take it easy on her, okay? I don't want her traumatized."

"Of course Edward." Carlisle responded kindly.

Bella looked like she was enjoying herself, after several minutes went by Carlisle starting making some faster turns, but nothing too crazy. Finally he made a quick turn that caused Bella to fall. I began to worry when she didn't surface right away, and as I looked at my families faces they all looked slightly panicked. Quickly I jumped into the water and found Bella, bringing her up to the surface.

"Hello Edward." She said sweetly, looking directly into my eyes with her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes. I thought you said I didn't need to be worried."

"Yeah, well you don't need to be, look at my family, they're worried enough for you." She smiled at me gently.

"I'm sorry I didn't come up faster."

"Sure you are." She chuckled.

"Okay, so it was kind of nice to be 'saved'." I smiled at her, and then helped her onto the boat.

"So, what did you think Bella? Would you like to do this again sometime?" Alice asked her.

"Sure." She replied.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Bella's Point of View:_

We were back at the house, and I was in the bathroom connected to Edward's and my bedroom. As I changed out of my bathing suit and into my pajamas a thought crossed my mind. I didn't really need to sleep, but I still liked the idea of cuddling with Edward at night. I decided for now I would continue my usual night time rituals. I ran a brush through my hair and walked out of the bathroom, to see Edward sitting on his couch bobbing his head in time with the soft jazz that was playing. He looked up at me as I walked towards him. Carefully he pulled me into his lap.

"So did you have fun today." I replied by kissing him.

"Is that a yes?" I kissed him again.

"So, just curious, what would you do if the answer was no?" I smiled to myself, and stood up.

"Hey what are you doing?" Edward protested.

"You asked me what I would do if the answer were no, I just did it."

"You would not just leave me."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really." He said with a smirk, and pulled me into his lap.

"You know, you don't really have to sleep anymore, in fact, you can't sleep." He said sadly as he looked at me in my pajamas.

"Yes, I know, however I enjoy my time laying with you in bed before I sleep, so I have decided that I would like to continue to do that."

"I'm sorry, do what exactly? I mean you can't sleep."

"I would like to lay with you for a while at night, unless you don't want to." I finished off sadly, worried that Edward didn't enjoy our night time ritual as much as I did.

"Of course I want to, I'm sorry, I just hadn't picked up what you meant." He kissed my cheek gently, and I smiled back at him.

With that he picked me up carefully, and walked us over to the bed. Gently he placed me on the bed, and hovered over me. Slowly he kissed right below my ear, and dragged his flawless lips to my mouth. Soon we were in a deep, passionate kiss, and I trailed my hands underneath his shirt to feel his toned back. I pulled away from his mouth slowly and kissed his neck as I pulled his shirt completely off. I marveled at his perfect abs, and then returned my gaze to his face, and kissed him hard on the mouth. After several minutes of intense kissing he pulled back.

"Edward…" I moaned.

"We have to stop now." He said.

"I don't want to."

"I don't either."

"Well then, let's continue." I said as if it were obvious.

"We can't."

"Believe me, we can."

"No Bella." Hurt ran through my body.

"Fine." I said while standing up, and walking towards the door.

"Bella where are you going?" He asked.

"Out."

"Out where?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does Bella."

"No, it doesn't! If you can't tell me why we have to stop, then I don't have to tell you where I'm going!" I said angrily.

"Bella we can't because we aren't married. I've already told you that."

"Well then marry me!" As I said the words I couldn't believe my own ears.

"What?" He asked shocked. Quickly I ran out of the room, not wanting to face him.

**A/N: Alright well that's the first chapter. What did you think? Was it good? Was it bad? Tell me please!!**

**Review!!!**

**Shelby**


	2. Hidden Cave

**A/N: Thanks so much to all who reviewed, it makes me update faster, believe it or not.**

**I wrote this chapter during my history and English class…and let me tell you it's hard to write in the dark!**

**Anyway, on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; it belongs to the lovely Stephenie Meyer.**

Hidden Cave

_Bella's Point of View_

My mind was running like crazy. Had I really just asked Edward to marry me? I continued running. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I was shocked that I hadn't fallen. These vampire traits turned out to be quite helpful. I felt eyes on me from all directions as I raced out the door, and I knew Edward was probably running after me, but I didn't stop I just kept running.

I ran in circles, weaving through the trees, constantly nearing the edge of the island. After a few moments of running I was at the waters edge. I looked around trying to find a place to hide. Off to the left I spotted a large tree that I could surely hide behind. As I walked to the back of the tree, I realized the tree had been concealing the entrance to a cave. Slowly, and cautiously I entered it. The cave only went back five feet, and it was probably only three feet wide.

I sat down, leaning my back against the right wall of the cave. I pulled my knees to my chest and laid my head down on them. Suddenly I felt wetness on my face. I lifted my head up expecting to see a leak of some sort, but there wasn't one. My body went further into shock as I realized I was crying. I was supposed to be a vampire! Vampires cannot cry!

Everything in my life was causing me confusion today. First I ask Edward to marry me, and now I'm a crying vampire. My emotions were overpowering and I felt like I needed sleep, but I couldn't sleep…or could I? If I was able to cry, was able to sleep too? I decided to test it out. I stretched out my legs and positioned myself in laying down manner. I slid my eyelids shut and attempted to sleep. After only a few seconds I gave up on the idea. I sat back up, leaning against the wall, and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall from eyes.

My mind continued to run rampant. Did I want to marry Edward? I love him like crazy, and I want to be with him forever. Now it seems silly that I ever ran from the idea. When I found out I had leukemia, I realized our time is short and we need to live it to the fullest extent. Even though I was a vampire now, I still wanted to live every moment as if it were my last.

Why had I run from Edward? Why didn't I just talk to him? After all he wanted to get married. I continued to cry as I thought about my life, and how lucky I am. I have Edward, the best gift in the world, I have the Cullen's, which have proved time and time again how lucky I am to have them, and of course there's the fact that I'm not dead, like I should be, or would be soon. Was it possible for me to be more emotional as a vampire than I was as a human? It sure seemed like it.

_Edward's Point of View_

I sat on the bed completely stunned. Bella told me to marry her. I was still having difficulty grasping the idea. As she ran out of the room, I continued to sit there, still too shocked to move. Then I realized she was probably going to hide, so I quickly got up, and raced down the stairs. My family was sitting in the living room; I looked at them, hoping for some direction of which way Bella had gone. They all pointed towards the door, but as I read there minds I realized they really didn't know where she went, other than out.

I pushed out the door, and easily picked up her scent. I weaved through the trees going in a circle. Only Bella would run in circles, instead of run directly to the edge, but instead of taking a shortcut, I continued to run in the circles, just in case she had stopped before the water's edge. Finally I reached the edge of the island. I looked around, but I wasn't able to see her. I slowed down my pace, and continued following her scent to a large tree, as I walked around the tree, I spotted a cave, and in the cave, sitting on the floor, knees tucked to her chest, and body trembling sat my love, my Bella.

I slowly sat down next to her, and pulled her shaking body into my arms. She looked up at me, and I realized she had tears draining from her eyes.

"Are you crying?" I asked softly. This confused me greatly.

"Yes." She mumbled, and started crying more.

"Shh, baby, what's wrong?"

"I can't…even be…" The sobs stopped her mid-sentence.

"You can't be what?" I asked trying to get to the answer more quickly.

"A normal vampire." I chuckled lightly at this, which seemed to make things worse.

"And now you're laughing at me!" She cried out.

"Bella, love, why would you want to be normal? Normal is so boring."

"Yeah, well have you ever heard of a vampire who cries?" She asked angrily.

"No. But it doesn't matter Bella."

"What about a vampire that doesn't drink blood? Isn't that the whole point of being a vampire?" I pulled her closer to me, as she continued to cry, her trembling slowing down.

"I have not, but you my love, you are perfect just the way you are."

"But…" I silenced her by placing my index finger gently on her lips.

"There are no buts about it." I paused. "You are perfect the way you are, there are no changes that would make you better." I smiled kindly at her, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you." She said quietly, as she cuddled into my side, nestling her head in the crook of my neck. We sat like that for several minutes in silence. Neither of us wanting to break the moment.

"Edward…" My angel whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"Well…umm…about what I said earlier…" I snapped up, and started paying closer attention to her words. "I meant it." A smile graced my features.

"Will you marry me?" She asked me.

"No." I said with certainty in my voice.

"Oh, um…okay." She started to pull her body away from me, but I quickly grasped her tighter, pulling her ever closer to me than she had been before.

"Don't you even want to know why?" I asked her still smiling, but she wasn't even looking at me.

"I already know."

"Oh? Why do you think I said 'no' then?" I asked curiously. She obviously didn't know the real reason, because she seemed sad, and hurt.

"I waited too long; you don't want to marry me anymore." I chuckled, and she looked up at me wide eyed.

"Bella, that's the most absurd thing I have ever heard. I said 'no' because I'm the one who has to ask you. Silly girl." She continued to stare at me for several seconds, as if making sure I wasn't making a joke. Then she hit my arm playfully.

"That wasn't very nice." She pouted. In response to her pout, I kissed her lips firmly.

"I'm sorry love; I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." I flashed her my crooked smile, the one I knew always made her forget her original thoughts.

"That's so not fair!" She exclaimed, I just laughed.

"And now you laugh at me! Jeesh, you would think that after a girl has had such an eventful day her boyfriend wouldn't laugh at her." She stated with a huff, pretending to be upset.

"You're so cute." I said while nuzzling her neck. She sighed, signaling that she would just drop it.

"Are you ready to go home?" I asked, looking down into her gorgeous cerulean blue eyes.

"Huh?" She asked, confusion covering her features.

"Home, do you want to go back to the house?" I asked trying to make things clearer.

"You mean you aren't going to ask me to marry you?"

"No. Not now."

"What? Why?" Anger took over her features.

"A proposal needs to be planned, it needs to be special, and beautiful, not just some random 'Will you marry me' down on one knee."

"I don't think it would be random. We're talking about getting married."

"Yeah, which makes it even weirder. Please Bella; just let me do this when the time is right."

"And when will that be?" She raised her voice slightly to me.

"When you least expect it." I smiled at her, and she glowered at me. "And trust me, you will love it, and you will be happy you waited."

"Uh." She breathed heavily. I grasped her hand in mine, and we walked back to the house.

As we got onto the porch in front of the door, Bella continued to walk forward, but I pulled her back to me.

"What are" I kissed her while wrapping my arms securely around her.

"What am I doing?" I finished her question for her. "I'm kissing my lovely girlfriend." I said smiling brightly at her. She nodded and then we walked into the house.

Everyone was still in the living room, awaiting our return home.

"Is everything okay?" Esme asked.

"Yes." I responded, but then Bella answered the question as well.

"No." She said, and I turned to stare at her in shock.

"What's not alright?" I asked her quickly and stared at her waiting for her answer.

"There aren't enough bedrooms in the house." She claimed.

"What do you mean? We've already taken care of room arrangements." My family nodded in agreement with me.

"Yes, but I'm in need of my own room."

"Excuse us." I said politely to my family, and I took Bella upstairs into our room.

"What's wrong with this room? And why do you need your own bedroom?" I asked truly confused by the whole ordeal.

"You said you wouldn't have sex with me until we were married, and I can't deal with the temptation, maybe you can, but I can't. It's too much."

"So you won't live in the same room as me."

"Not right now I won't." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Bella was always the one who wanted to push the boundaries, and now she wanted to get rid making out completely?

"I'm confused."

"Edward, it's quite simple. I'm tired of you teasing me." I started to protest. "No, I'm talking you wait. You may not consider it teasing, but I do. It's not fair to me. Just when I think you'll give me more, you pull back and say 'We can't, we aren't married'. Well I'm sorry, but I can't deal with it anymore. So until we get married, or you give in, I need my own room."

"Bella…" I moaned.

"Look who's complaining now." She said with a annoyed voice.

"I thought you said you liked our night time ritual." I continued.

"I do, I love it, but it's too much for me to handle. Especially now, the only thing holding you back now, is that we aren't married. You used to be able to say, 'I could hurt you', but that's no longer an issue. Getting me all worked up and then stopping is cruel and unusual punishment, and I didn't even do anything wrong."

"You can have the room." I said giving up.

"What?"

"Well you said you needed your own room, you can have this one."

"But where will you go?"

"Well, if I feel like laying around, I will just take the couch in the living room. Hopefully you'll let me keep my stuff in here?"

"Yes, that's fine."

"Alright, I have one question for you."

"Shoot."

"Since you're a vampire, and cannot sleep, what do you really need the room for?"

"It's not so much that I need the room, I just can't have you with me in the room alone with a nice, comfortable, inviting bed, and that will happen if we share a room, and you know it."

"Fine. So I can't lay with you anymore."

"You can if you behave yourself, but I'm not giving you a bunch of chances, if you cross a line that's it."

"Well if you are going to give me that chance, can I have a chance to just keep this room as ours, instead or yours?" She sat thinking for a moment.

"One chance, that's it. If you tease me, it's over, and it's my room. Got it?"

"Got it."

"You know, if you would just"

"Do not finish that sentence Bella, I will ask you to marry me when the time comes along."

"Fine." She said with a huff.

"And here you going huffing again, shouldn't I be doing that? You just requested that I basically keep my hands off of you."

"Yeah, well you deserve it." She said smiling at me devilishly.

"Come on." I said pulling her from her seat on the couch, and towards the door.

"Where?"

"To go see what the family is up to." She nodded and followed me down.

"Are you still in need of your own room?" Carlisle asked politely. I looked towards Bella, hoping she hadn't changed her mind about the whole 'chance' thing.

"Nope, we figured that situation out."

"That's good." Carlisle and Esme both said.

"So what's up?" Bella asked moving her head around, so that the question was open for anyone to answer.

A huge smile appeared on my face as I read the minds of my family. They all had some interesting ideas for the remainder of the day.

**A/N: Alright end of chapter. Not quite as long as chapter one, but it's not too short…right? Thoughts? Opinions?**

**Review please!**

**Shelby**


	3. Games

**A/N: Alright, I'll be quite honest, I don't have much of a plan for this chapter, so it may be short…it just depends how it goes along…please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or anything affiliated with the Twilight series, it's all Stephenie Meyer's. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Miss Myia; the idea used in this chapter would not have been used without your input! **

Games

_Bella's Point of View_

I looked towards Edward, and instantly got freaked out. He had a huge smirk on his face, which meant the family was about to do something that would most likely embarrass me.

"Ummm…since we can't all be mind readers…can someone please start talking…Edward's smile is creeping me out." I asked nervously.

"My smile is creeping you out? That's not very nice to say. I'm deeply hurt." Edward said, pretending to be hurt.

"Yeah, well it's not very nice to keep information from me." I responded quickly.

Edward just smiled at me. "Who would like to tell Bella their plans first? Alice?" Edward said, still staring directly at me. I broke the gaze after a moment, feeling dizzy.

"Alright, well Bella, we figured you may want to rest later…" Alice trailed off, probably waiting for me to respond.

"That sounds nice." I agreed.

"But we wanted to do something fun, before you go up for the night."

"Well, actually we will probably all go up, and lay around for a while." Alice said with a smirk, insinuating something other than 'just laying around'."

"Oh." I said knowingly.

"Yes. So again we wanted to do something fun…"

"And…" I pressed on.

"Well how would you like to play a game?" I almost immediately responded 'sounds good', but then I remembered which family I was talking to, so I altered my response slightly.

"Depends on the game."

"Alright, well my idea was the shopping game." Edward had a creepy smile on his face because of a shopping game? That didn't make sense, maybe his smile was for someone else's idea.

"Um, Alice, we're on a deserted island..."

"So?"

"Where would we shop?"

"Online of course." She replied happily.

"And what exactly do you do in this game?"

"Well we put everyone's name in a hat, and then each of us draw a name, whoever you get, you have to buy that person an item. Whoever buys the best item wins."

"Wins what?"

"Bragging rights."

"Well, as fun as that sounds…" I said sarcastically. "I think we all know who would win."

"So you don't want to play?" Alice asked, acting like she was hurt. She was trying to make me feel guilty, and it was working.

"Alice leave her be, none of us want to play that again, she's right you always win." Emmett pointed out.

"Fine."

"So, uh, what other ideas do you guys have?" I asked skeptically.

"Well…" Emmett started.

"How about wrestling?" He said happily.

"How bout no." I replied quickly.

"Awe, come on Bella, it's not like you'll get hurt. One Edward won't let it happen, and two you've got that healing power thingy."

"Yes, but it just doesn't sound like fun to me."

"How about some other time then?" Emmett pleaded.

"Maybe."

"Did you hear that? I got a maybe!" He said excitedly. He was so amusing. The whole family nodded at him, while giggling quietly.

"We could play poker." Jasper said after the family silenced.

"I don't know how to play." I claimed.

"We could teach you." He said kindly, I could see it in his eyes that he really wanted to play.

"Why don't we leave that for another day." Carlisle said.

"OK." Jasper nodded, and didn't look too disappointed. I smiled toward Carlisle, I was happy with how he handled that, I didn't want to hurt Jasper's feelings.

"How about playing charades?" Esme suggested.

"I'm not all that great at acting. Could we maybe do that some other time?" I asked kindly, I really did like charades, even if I wasn't good at it, but I wasn't up to it for tonight.

"Of course dear." Esme replied kindly.

"We could play hangman." Carlisle pointed out. The entire family groaned loudly, except Rose, she was still sitting on the couch quietly, smiling.

"That's so boring." The whole family groaned.

"Well…" Rose started. I was getting nervous now. She had a strange smile on her face, which scared me slightly.

"My family forgot to mention this, but since you turned down all the other ideas, you have to agree to my idea."

"Excuse me?"

"That's just the way it works Bella, and once you hear my idea, you can't go back and say you want to do someone else's idea, you have to do mine, and so does the rest of the family. There is no backing out."

"Well, I never actually agreed to play any game." I said trying to figure a way out of this, by Rose's facial expression I could tell I wouldn't like her game.

"Doesn't matter, you can't back out once you got all the way to the last idea."

"That's true Bella." Alice agreed, smiling, she obviously was seeing the future, and she obviously liked it.

"That is how we do things." Edward said. He was smiling as well, knowing what the game was already.

"Would someone fill me in!" Emmett pouted, wanting to know what game we would be playing.

"Patience dear." Rose said. Emmett, looked at her with sad eyes.

"Emmett, what did I say about puppy dog eyes?" She asked annoyed.

"Sorry." Emmett said bowing his head. She leaned in quickly and kissed his cheek.

"It's fine." She whispered. He lifted his head quickly and smiled, boy he recovered quickly.

"So Bella, you understand that you have to play this game?" She asked.

"Yes." I said reluctantly.

"Good."

"So you want to tell me what the game is?"

"It's a kissing contest." She said coolly.

"I am not going to kiss everyone and then vote on who is the best!" I said, my voice raising.

"No no, not that kind of kissing contest. It's a competition between couples. Which ever couple lasts the longest wins."

"Oh." I said as realization hit. Now I understood why Edward was smiling so brightly. This was his way around the restrictions I placed on him.

"Yeah. So you understand how to play?" Rose asked.

"Yes."

"Good."

"So I will be the judge." I said smiling.

"What?" Rose asked confused.

"Well someone needs to tell you when to start, and they need to watch to make sure no one is cheating. That someone will be me."

"I don't think so." Rose said.

"Why not?"

"We set up video cameras."

"Are you kidding?" I asked shocked. Now she wanted me to be recording while I was kissing Edward. Great I would be so critiqued. They would probably tell me I'm kissing him wrong.

"No, that's how we do it."

"Well how do you focus the camera on everyone?"

"We have a separate camera for each couple."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." Rose said nodding.

"I think I'm going to go rest now." I claimed, turning towards the stairs, but Edward grabbed my arm. I glared up at him, and I realized he looked hurt.

"You really don't want to kiss me."

"That's not it, and you know it!" I said angrily, but quietly so that he was the only one who could hear it.

"Bella, I won't push my limits, I promise."

"You think kissing for an extended amount of time, isn't pushing the limits."

"No, I don't. The whole family is right here, and they're all going to be doing it."

"Yes, and you know what else, when the game is over, they will probably all go up to their rooms and have sex, but you won't be doing that, because you won't allow it!" I said my anger increasing with every passing second.

"Well, I don't think you can get out of this." Edward said quietly, sadly.

"Oh, and don't even think about purposely losing. There will be a timer set, and if everyone is still kissing at that point, we do some…different things, to make it more challenging."

"How long is the timer set for?" I asked.

"Ten minutes." Rose said calmly. Ten minutes wasn't so bad, and the truth was I wanted to kiss Edward, although the 'different things' worried me slightly.

"Fine." I agreed. Edward still looked sad.

"Great we'll set everything up."

"How long will that take?"

"Oh, about five minutes."

"OK, we'll be right back." I said as I pulled Edward up the stairs. As we entered our room, I started talking.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"You just spent five minutes trying to talk yourself out of kissing me. I'm sorry if I'm slightly hurt by that factor." He said sadly.

"Edward, you know I want to kiss you, right?" He stared up at me.

"Do you?" He asked insecurely. It was odd to see him like this.

"Yes." I said firmly, stepping closer to him, placing each hand on a cheek, and making him stare directly at me.

"Edward, it's hard for me, that's all. When I kiss you, I want more. That's just how it is. I know you want to wait, and I'm trying to respect that now, but it's not easy. And putting me in a position, where I'm supposed to kiss you for a long period of time, is really testing my self control."

"I won't let us go to far though." Edward said.

"I know that Edward, but that doesn't stop the way I feel, and each time you stop us, I get this feeling of rejection, and I can't stand it."

"Bella, I'm not rejecting you though, I just want to wait."

"I know, but that doesn't stop the feelings from coming." Edward looked down, and then picked his head back up.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. I kissed him gently on the lips.

"It's okay, but do you understand now?"

"Yes." He smiled softly.

"So you ready to go play the game?"

"Would you like me to get you out of it?" He asked sad again. I smiled at him, he was too sweet.

"No, that's OK." He smiled.

"Let's go." I said.

"Alright, everything is all set. Bella since you are the newest addition to the family you can choose where you want to sit first."

I walked over to the large arm chair next to the bay window, which had a video camera in front of it. Edward sat down, and gently pulled me onto his lap.

"Are they going to critique my kissing abilities?" I whispered in Edward's ear. He chuckled quietly.

"I don't know, I've never taken part in this game."

"Oh?" I questioned.

"I never had someone to play with." He smiled at me kindly. I kissed his forehead gently.

"Hey, we haven't started yet." Rose said jokingly.

"Oh sorry." I smiled at her. "My bad."

"You're bad indeed." Rose said, and everyone laughed.

Rose and Emmett took the couch, stretching out on it, Rose laying slightly on top of Emmett. Alice and Jasper took the love seat, and Alice leaned into Jasper's body. Carlisle and Esme took the floor which shocked me.

"Carlisle, would you like this chair? Edward and I can take the floor."

"No no dear, this is fine, but thank you." He said, as he positioned himself so that he was hovering over Esme.

"Do you find this weird at all?" I questioned Edward.

"Yes. But don't worry we don't have to watch them."

"I thought we had to watch the videos?"

"We do, but you can always close your eyes." I smiled.

"OK, everyone ready?" Rose asked.

"Yes." Everyone said.

"3,2,1, go!" Rose said, as she launched into a deep kiss with Emmett. I stopped paying attention to everyone else, and looked lovingly at Edward, as he rubbed my arm reassuringly.

"You don't have…" I stopped his words, by placing my mouth firmly to his. He seemed surprised at first, and it took him a moment to respond to the kiss, but as he did, I was shocked by the comfort I felt. I wasn't concerned about the video camera, and I wasn't thinking about the rest of the family watching me. All I could think about was how amazing it felt to be kissing Edward, the texture of his lips, and how much I loved him.

He moved his hand to my waist, pulling me even closer to his chest. After a few moments, his tongue grazed my lower lip, making my want grow. Slowly I opened my mouth, allowing his tongue entrance. Our tongues danced together, and before I knew it, the timer went off. I didn't stop kissing him though. I was savoring each moment.

"Bella!" Rose and Alice yelled together. When I didn't stop kissing him, they came up to me and pulled me away from him.

"Hey, I wasn't done yet!"

"The timer went off. And for someone who didn't want to play, you sure are good at this game." Rose smiled. Edward was smiling brightly, and I was missing his contact greatly. How was I suppose to deal with not making out? Was I insane? Why did I give him restrictions? He better hurry up and ask me to marry him. And he better not make me wait a long time for the wedding.

"Alright, so the only people who are out of the competition are Esme and Carlisle." Rose claimed.

"What?" I asked, how could they not last ten minutes.

"Carlisle broke the rules." Rose explained.

"What rules? I don't remember you saying anything about rules."

"He kissed her neck. You're only allowed to kiss on the mouth."

"And how exactly do you know he did that?" I asked.

"Well…" Rose started.

"You lose! You weren't kissing for the whole time!" I said pointing a finger at her.

"Fine, OK, fine, I lose!" She said angrily.

"So that means the competition is between Alice and Jasper, and you and Edward."

"You have to kiss with an ice cube between your mouths."

"What?" I asked truly confused.

"You place an ice cube between the two of, you can't put it in either of your mouths, and if it falls, you lose. If neither ice cube falls, then the couple's whose ice cube melts first, wins that means they had a hotter kiss!" Rose explained.

"Um, OK." I said. This was a strange game, but whatever. Rose quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed the ice cubes.

"Alright position yourselves like you are about to kiss. Emmett take this ice cube and put it between Alice and Jasper, I'll do Bella and Edward's."

"OK." Rose came up to us and placed the ice cube between us. I didn't really understand how I was supposed to kiss Edward with an ice cube between us. But then Rose spoke.

"So basically you are making out with an ice cube, but that's OK, its good practice. Just make sure the ice cube doesn't fall, or enter your mouth. GO!"

I started kissing the ice cube, which let me tell you, it's weird. My lips were getting cold after a while, but I could feel it dripping, which meant it was melting, which was a good thing. I started to move my lips around more, trying to make the ice cube melt faster. Soon I started to feel Edward's lips, which meant that the ice cube must almost be gone. I opened my eyes, and looked down, seeing a very small piece of ice separating us, and I glanced to my left, seeing Rose watching carefully. I closed my eyes again, and after only a few seconds, I felt Edward's lips.

"Edward and Bella win!" Rose yelled. I slipped my tongue into Edward's mouth quickly, and then pulled back after only a moment and stood up.

"What did we win?" I asked.

"Bragging rights." Rose said. "Oh and you get to see Alice and Jasper be sore losers." She said while pointing at the two, who were already sulking.

"So did you enjoy that?" Rose asked.

"The ice was weird." I said, not wanting to admit, that I had enjoyed the game.

"Well, yeah, but did you have fun?"

"Well…I guess so." I claimed nonchalantly. Edward smiled at me, knowing how much I enjoyed it, but the way I had kissed him.

"Well, you can go rest if you want to now."

I nodded and grabbed Edward's hand.

As we entered the room, I went straight for the bed, and plopped down.

"You OK, love?" Edward asked sweetly as he climbed in bed with me.

"Mmm. I'm really tired."

"Well, you are able to cry, are you able to sleep?"

"I don't think so, I tried earlier, it didn't work out."

"Hmm. Well maybe you should try again." I turned to lay on my side, with my back facing Edward. He scooted up behind me, pressing his chest to my back, and bending his knees to fit perfectly into the bend in my own. He kissed my neck, and softly began to hum my lullaby.

_Edward's Point of View_

As I hummed Bella's lullaby in her ear, I thought about the contest. I had really enjoyed it. I was worried Bella would have been uncomfortable, and wouldn't have really gotten into, but I had been wrong. She was more into it than even Rose, which let me see was weird. I watched Bella as her eyes slid shut. If she could still sleep that would make me happy. I loved to watch her sleep. She looks so peaceful and beautiful.

I nudged her gently to see if she really had fallen asleep. She didn't respond to the nudge, so I figured her had. I placed my hand gently on her waist, as I stared at her sleeping figure.

While she was sleeping I planned out my proposal. It would be great, and she's going to love it.

After about thirty minutes Bella started to stir.

"Well I guess I can sleep." She smiled.

"Yeah, but you only slept for a half hour. How do you feel? Are you still tired?"

"No, I feel fine, but I want to keep laying here with you, if that's OK."

"Of course it's OK." I replied happily. "So maybe you only need power naps, like to regain your energy."

"I guess that makes sense." I nodded, and Bella flipped around so that she was me. She leaned her head against my chest.

"That competition was fun." She whispered quietly.

"Yeah." I smiled.

**A/N: OK, what did you think? I know a lot of you want to know when he's going to propose, and all I can say is soon. I'm not sure how many chapters, but it is coming. I want the proposal to be amazing, and original, so it's taking me some time to pin down all my ideas, but I do have some of it worked out. **

**Review please!**

**Shelby**


	4. The Hunt

**A/N: This chapter starts off two days later during Bella's power nap ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse, and I also don't own any of the movies or television shows I referenced in this chapter.**

**I dedicate this chapter to one of my very best friends, Zija; she gave me the idea for this chapter! Thanks love!**

The Hunt

_Edward's Point of View_

I stared down at Bella; she was sleeping on her side, her back facing me. She still had about twenty more minutes left of her power nap. I reached down towards her face brushing her hair out of her eyes. As I watched her lovingly I contemplated the events that would occur once she woke up. Alice had helped me plan everything out, and by the end of the day I would be down on one knee. I was excited, especially seeing as I knew Bella would say yes. I ran everything over in my head, making sure I had covered all my bases, by the time I was finished Bella was starting to stir. She rolled over and laid her hand on my chest.

"Morning." She said groggily, keeping her eyes shut.

"Morning love, how'd you sleep?"

"Fine." Her voice came out just above a whisper.

"You should wear comfortable clothes today." I replied softly.

"Huh?" She wasn't awake enough to really think.

"When you get up and get dressed, you should wear something comfortable."

"Oh." I smiled down at her.

"Um, Edward, other then when Alice dresses me, when am I not in comfortable clothes?" She asked opening her eyes.

"OK, so you usually are always in comfortable clothes, but just make sure that you are today."

"Alright….you gonna tell me why I need to be comfortable?" She asked while resting her head on my arm.

"We're playing a game with the family."

"Oh, will it be fun?"

"I think so."

"When do we play?"

"As soon as you're dressed and ready." Her eyes widened.

"Oh, is the whole family waiting on me?" She asked starting to panic and get out of bed. I grabbed her waist pulling her back towards me.

"Don't worry, you get up and ready when you feel like it." I said before kissing her forehead. She didn't relax any.

"I don't want your family waiting; I'm going to go get dressed."

"Alright, remember, comfortable clothes."

"Right, so my skin tight jeans, four inch pumps, and the red corset, got it." She said smiling at me.

"Yup, sounds perfect."

"Of course it does." She leaned over and kissed me gently before standing up and going in the closet.

She came out a moment later with clothing piled in her arms, and then she proceeded to walk into the bathroom.

"Did you grab a sweatshirt or something warm to wear?" I asked.

"Um, no, but Edward it's pretty warm here." She said sounding slightly confused.

"Yes, but this game is an all day thing, and it takes place inside and outside, and as the day draws on it's going to get chilly. And to be honest it's already a bit cold out."

"Alright, well I'll get one when I come out." A few moments later she stepped out of the bathroom, looking beautiful in her simple outfit. She was wearing dark blue jeans, and a white t-shirt. She stood in the doorway for a second, and then turned around and grabbed something off the kitchen sink. I watched her as she walked to her dresser pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Should I wear tennis shoes?"

"Yes." She grabbed a pair of socks, and sat down at the end of the bed, crossing one of her legs to put the sock on, and then switching and doing the other foot. Then she stood up, pulled her shirt down, and walked back to her closet, coming back with her tennis shoes and putting them on.

"All set." She said while standing up again, and walking towards the door.

"Bella, the sweatshirt." I reminded her.

"Oh right." Hurriedly she walked back to the closet and came out while putting her arms in the sleeves of her red zip up sweater.

"Am I good to go now?" She asked, looking at me for approval.

"Almost."

"What did I forget now?" I smiled at her and kissed her softly.

"OK, you're ready now." She rolled her eyes at me, but took my hand in hers and we walked down the stairs to be greeted by my excited family. Alice looked like she was going to bounce right through the roof. If she slipped and let out what the results of the game would be, I would kill her. I glared at her, and she thought don't worry Edward, I won't say anything, I'm just happy for you. I nodded in acceptance.

"So, what game are we playing?" Bella asked.

"Edward didn't tell you?" Esme asked sounding shocked.

"Nope, I didn't." I said smiling. Bella looked around nervously.

"It can't be worse than a kissing contest, right Bella?" Emmett laughed nudging Bella, who just stood there blushing.

"It's a treasure hunt." I explained quickly, trying to take the nervousness out of Bella.

"Oh." She sighed. "OK."

"Alice and I made up the clues, so we aren't participating, but everyone else is. We'll be at the end where the treasure is, unless of course you and my family can't make it to the end." I finished off with a smirk.

"Oh we will find the treasure!" Emmett said cockily. Well duh they would find the treasure, first of all the clues aren't that hard, and the whole family knows what I'm up to.

"Well, we shall see, now do you want to hear the rules?"

"Yes." Bella was the only one to reply.

"Some of the clues are vague, if you cannot figure them out; there may be additional clues on the back of the card. You will not lose points or anything if you look at those clues. Other than that, have fun."

"That's it?" Bella asked.

"Yup." She nodded.

"So is everyone ready?" Carlisle asked. Everyone nodded.

"Edward, Alice," Carlisle said looking at both of us, "I think we are ready to receive our first clue."

"Here is the clue." I handed it to Carlisle, "We will see you later." With that Alice and I walked out the front door, and headed towards our destination.

_Carlisle's Point of View_

I took the first clue and unfolded it.

_I can be found in the kitchen._

"Lots of things can be found in the kitchen." Jasper said.

"Are there extra clues?" Emmett asked.

"Hold on." Bella said, everyone looked at her. "There's only so many things in the kitchen, do we really need more clues, I mean we can just look around for it."

"Bella's right." Esme said kindly.

"OK, sure she's right, but let's say there were extra clues, which there are.." Bella cut Emmett off.

"And how do you know that?"

"I can see the back of the paper." Emmett smiled.

"Oh."

"So as I was saying, with extra clues we will be able to find it faster, it doesn't make us any less smart." He finished off.

"I actually I agree with him." Jasper said, smiling apologetically at Bella.

"So do I." Rose said.

"Alright, we can hear the other clues." Bella agreed.

I flipped the paper over.

"_I keep food from rotting."_

"Refrigerator." Bella said quickly. We all quickly went into the kitchen, and Bella opened the door to the refrigerator, sure enough there was a piece of paper with a number two on it. She pulled it out and smiled triumphantly. I noticed there was writing under the two.

"Bella what does the front say?" She turned it around, and read it quickly, and her smile fell slightly.

"_Don't start getting excited yet, that was an easy one. There's still many more to come."_

We all started laughing, and after a second Bella did too.

"So, are we ready to read the next clue?" She asked. We nodded, and she opened up the paper.

"_An alert system." _

"Alarm clock." Emmett yelled happily.

"Well there's several alarm clocks throughout the house." Esme pointed out.

"We'll split up, then meet back here. We'll each check the clocks in our own rooms." Emmett explained. Everyone nodded and went to their respective rooms in search for the next clue. Several minutes later everyone was back in the kitchen. Everyone was empty handed.

"Nothing?" Jasper asked. Everyone shook there heads no.

"Well then, it probably wasn't an alarm clock the clue was referring to." Rose said.

"Rose is right. Is there another clue Bella?" I asked.

"Yes." She said while turning the paper over.

"_Guests." _

We all looked at her expecting there to be more to the clue. "That's it?" Rose asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, that's it." Bella said.

"OK, so we have 'an alert system, and guests'."

"Doorbell." Esme blurted out. Everyone ran to the front door and stepped outside.

"Nice job hon." I wrapped my arm around Esme's shoulder. She pulled the next clue off the doorbell.

"_Big and strong…"_

"Me." Emmett yelled out before Esme could even finish the clue. We all laughed at him.

"Emmett, do you have a clue somewhere on your exterior?" Bella asked him, smiling brightly. His smile fell.

"Well no."

"Then it's not you." She said kindly.

"Why don't we hear the entire clue?" Jasper pointed out.

"_Big and strong, brown and green."_

"A tree!" Emmett said happily.

"Well duh!" Rose said smacking him across the head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Emmett, we are surrounded by trees!" She yelled at him, and sighed.

"Oh…well is there another clue?"

"_Pocahontas." _Esme read off, and then sighed not understanding.

Everyone stood around thinking for several moments in silence, no one being able to come up with the answer.

Then all of a sudden I saw Bella's head snap up. "It's a weeping willow." She said.

"What? How do you know that?" Emmett asked her.

"Because in Pocahontas there is a talking tree, and that talking tree is a weeping willow."

"Are there even weeping willows on the island?" Jasper asked.

"I saw one the other day while I was hunting." Rose said.

"Do you remember where it was?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it's not very far, maybe ten feet to the left." She said as she pointed directly at it. We all laughed as we realized we could have easily spotted it, had we just looked.

Bella pulled the next clue off of one of the low branches.

"_Even though I leave I always come back." _

"Edward." Bella murmured. We all smiled at her, knowing that she wasn't actually answering the clue.

"Emmett sat down leaning against the tree. "Can you repeat the clue?" He asked Bella.

"_Even though I leave I always come back."_

"A boomerang?" Jasper questioned.

"There's a boomerang in the garage." Rose pointed out.

"Well it seems that Rose is the only one who's been looking around our new home, and I must say I'm glad you are here to help out." I said, and Rose smiled.

We headed off to the garage, and sure enough there was a boomerang sitting on the top shelf with a clue stuck to it. Rose grabbed it, and read it.

"_A bulbous plant of the amaryllis family."_

"OK…so it's obviously a plant." Jasper said stating the obvious.

"Yeah, but what plant?" I asked. We thought for a few minutes.

"Is there another clue?" Bella asked. I had forgotten that some of the questions had multiple clues. Rose flipped the paper over quickly.

"_I'm March's flower." _

"Daffodil." Jasper said immediately.

"How on earth do you know that?" Emmett asked shocked.

"Alice. She was talking about it the other night. So now we just have to find daffodils."

"Rose?" I questioned wondering if she had seen any.

"Sorry, I haven't seen any daffodils."

"I have!" Bella said happily.

"When?"

"The day I ran off." She said shyly.

"Oh, where was it dear?" Esme asked.

"Well I saw them pretty quickly. I probably had only run in two circles, but I can't be positive."

"Well I think we should walk in some circles then." Carlisle pointed out. Everyone began walking. After a few laps they spotted a patch of daffodils, and attach to one of the stems was clue number six. Walking over to it, Jasper picked it up.

"_Indiana Jones spent some time in one of these." _

"Who the hell is Indiana Jones?" Emmett bellowed.

"It's a movie Emmett." Bella explained.

"Well how come I've never seen it?"

"I have no idea." She said rolling her eyes.

"Well do you know the answer to this clue?"

"A snake pit?" Bella said just taking a stab at it.

"There's no way I'm going anywhere near a snake pit!" Rose screeched.

"Don't worry Rose, one I don't think there are snake pits on the island, and two Edward and Alice would never put a clue in one." I explained quickly.

"Give us another clue Jasper." Emmett said.

"_A hollow in the earth." _

"Huh?" Emmett asked, looking so confused it made me smile.

"It's a cave." Bella said quietly, as if she were still thinking about it. "Yeah, it's definitely a cave." She said more sure of herself.

"OK, but where is there a cave?" I asked her.

"At the edge of the island." I was surprised she actually had an answer for that question.

"Well lets go." Rose said happily.

It took us a few minutes to find the cave, but once we had, there was a clue hanging from the ceiling of the cave. Bella yanked it down and read.

"_Spots and stripes don't mix."_

Bella was making an interesting face.

"What is it Bella?" I asked her, hoping nothing was wrong.

"That sounds so familiar." She claimed looking at the paper closely.

"Like Edward said it to you?" Rose asked, obviously curious.

"No. I think it's from a movie, but I can't think of which one."

"I think Edward is responsible for all of the clues that have had something to do with a movie." Emmett huffed.

"Well, do you think we need to know the movie in order to figure out the clue?" I asked her.

"Yes. Unless you can come up with how this makes sense."

"Well is there another clue?" I asked her. Quickly she flipped over the paper, and smiled.

"I know what the movie is, and I think I may know the answer." She said.

"What's the clue say?"

"_Watch out for that tree." _

I looked at me family and they all looked to be just as confused as I was.

"It's from George of the Jungle." She said smiling. "I think we need to find a vine."

"Can I swing from it?" Emmett asked happily.

"If you watch out for the trees. Besides I have a feeling one of will have to."

"Oh Rose…you haven't happened to see a vine anywhere have you?"

"Actually I've seen several, but if someone is really meant to swing from it, I've only seen one that's strong enough for that. Follow me." She walked off, and soon we were at a large tree which had a long thick vine hanging down. Emmett immediately grabbed onto it, and swung. It was like watching a little kid on a swing. Gradually he got higher and higher.

"I see the next clue!" He said happily.

"Can you reach it?" We all asked.

"Not yet." He kept swinging.

"Emmett watch out!" Rose yelled. He looked up, and just then he came in contact with the tree.

"Ow!" He yelled, but kept going.

"Are you OK?" Rose yelled up worriedly.

"I'm fine babe!" He yelled back! "Got it!" He yelled triumphantly, and let the vine stop swinging, bringing him back to the ground.

Rose ran over to him and gave him a hug. "You scared me."

"I'm indestructible baby!" He said proudly kissing the top of her head. "But thanks for caring." He said quietly, trying hard to make it so that only Rose heard, but we all did.

"_FTTTEOTD" _He read the clue.

"What?" Everyone said except Bella.

"There is no way you could possible know what that means." Emmett said to her.

"Actually…" She started.

"No flippin' way!" Emmett said. Bella looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"How come you understand all of these?"

"I didn't understand all of them."

"You understood a lot of them."

"That's because there's references from movies and television shows in the clues, and they are things I have seen."

"Well then little Miss Smarty, what the heck does this clue mean?" Emmett asked crossing his arms.

"Give me a second, I'm trying to remember, but I know what it's from."

"What's it from?" Rose asked, gaining interest.

"Gilmore Girls."

"Oh, I saw that a few times with Alice, cute show."

"Yeah."

"I don't remember those letters though." She claimed.

"It's from an early season."

"Oh."

Everyone was quiet for a few moments allowing Bella to think.

"Follow them to the edge of the desert!" Bella yelled, happy she remembered.

"Alright, but that doesn't make much sense." Jasper said.

"Yes it does." Rose said.

"How?" I asked, I didn't really get it either.

"I think we need to go to the edge of the island." She said, and Bella nodded agreeing.

We took off for the edge, Bella leading, and all of a sudden she came to a halt, and I knew it was time to take the family home. I nudged my family, and we all backed away, heading home.

_Bella's Point of View_

I was so happy that I had figured out the clue. We were walking quickly to the edge of the island, when all of a sudden I stopped. The view in front of me was breathtaking. Surrounding the edge of the island were torches, lighting up the area, now that the sun was starting to set. There was a blanket laid out on the said with a picnic basket sitting in the middle of it. Standing directly in front of me about fifty feet stood my Edward, looking absolutely breath taking. He hadn't changed from earlier, yet somehow he looked even better. I stood motionless taking in the scene before me.

Suddenly I realized the rest of his family had left, and I slowly walked towards him.

"Hi." He said happily, smiling from ear to ear.

"Hi." I replied quietly.

"Did you have fun today?" He asked me. I couldn't even think straight, I was trying my best to figure out what was going on, but I couldn't. Nothing logical was fitting through my thick skull at the moment.

"Mmm." I replied. He chuckled quietly at me. Somehow something registered in my mind.

"So are you the treasure?" I asked smiling up at him.

"No." He said smiling back. "You still have one more clue."

"I do?" I asked surprised.

"Yup. Here." He handed me a piece of paper.

"_Circle of trust." _I read out loud. Edward nodded.

"Meet the Parents." I said happily, knowing that answer immediately.

"Yup." He smiled.

"Um, Edward…I don't get it." He laughed, and looked deeply into my eyes, and then he dropped down to his knee, taking my left hand in his. I gasped.

"Edward…" I trailed off, and I watched him pull a box out of his pocket.

"Bella Marie Swan, I love you with all of my being. When I'm not with you, I wish I was. When I am with you the time goes by far too quickly. I want to be with you forever and always. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Tears streamed down my face, and I opened my mouth to respond, but I couldn't. After a moment Edward spoke again.

"Flip that clue over." He said quietly. I did as I was told, and laughed as I read what it said.

"_This is where you say 'yes'."_

"Bella?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Was that a response to the proposal, or me saying your name?" He looked confused, and it was cute.

"Both." I said tears falling down my face." Edward smiled hugely, opened the box, placed the ring on my finger, and kissed it. Then he stood up, and kissed me. As we broke apart I looked down at the gorgeous ring. It was white gold with good sized diamond in the middle. There were two small sapphires on each side of the diamond.

"I'm getting married." I said happily.

**A/N: End of chapter! Thoughts? Opinions? Review!**

**Shelby**


	5. Picnic Basket

**A/N: If I don't have a snow day tomorrow I am going to be pissed! Sorry just had to say that. **

**Disclaimer: For the thirty-fourth time I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. It's all Stephenie Meyer's, and unlike most people, I am not sad that I do not own them.**

Picnic Basket

_Edward's Point of View:_

Even though Bella had asked me to marry her, I was still worried about her response. All of a sudden the anxiousness passed with her simple answer.

"Yes." My angel had agreed to marry me. That one word made me feel like I was walking on air. I pulled her towards me, kissing her fiercely. As my arms wrapped lovingly around her waist, her hands found my neck, pulling my body even closer to hers. After several moments of pure bliss, I pulled away and rested my forehead on her forehead.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"For what?" She asked, opening her eyes to read my expression.

"Saying yes." She smiled brightly at me.

"Thank you for asking me." I smiled at her and placed one last, short kiss on her lips.

"Um…Edward?"

"Yes?" I asked still holding her tightly in my arms.

"What's in the picnic basket? We don't eat food…" She trailed off, and I looked over to the basket sitting on the blanket.

"I don't know. Alice put that there."

"Oh." She replied. I grabbed her hand, reluctantly releasing her waist, and walked over to the blanket. I sat down in the center of the blanket, and Bella sat off to the side.

"Do you want to open it?" I asked her. She looked at the basket skeptically, then nodded.

"Sure."

Bella moved forward on her knees to reach the basket. She opened the lid and dumped out the contents. As Bella sorted through the contents I smiled, realizing what my sister had done.

"What if I would have said no?"

"I would have cried." I said.

"You can't cry." Bella pointed out.

"Yeah, well…I would have dry sobbed." I smiled at her. She scooted closer to me, and kissed my cheek.

"Your sister sure bought a lot of magazines."

"She was trying to be helpful, don't feel the need to pick things from those."

"If I don't pick them out, then Alice will."

"True." I nodded apologetically. Bella picked up a magazine with a vase of flowers on it, and flipped through it. She held it up and showed me a page that had it's corner folded.

"I think Alice is trying to tell us something." Bella said smiling.

"Yeah, she likes the number twenty-three."

"Huh?" Bella asked confused.

"That page…it's number twenty-three."

"Only you would notice that." I smiled at her, leaned over, and kissed her forehead.

"Alice has always liked daffodils." Bella nodded.

"Is that why one of the clues led us to them?"

"Yup. Who figured that one out anyway?"

"Jasper."

"Alice said he would know."

"Yeah, he said Alice was talking about it the other night."

"That's what she said too." Bella continued to stare at the daffodils.

"You know, just because Alice likes them, doesn't mean you have to." I said after she had stayed quiet for so long.

"I know, but I don't want to hurt her feelings."

"You won't." I insisted, although in the back of my mind, I knew Alice would send Bella on a guilt trip, even though in the end Alice wouldn't be all that hurt by it.

"Yes it will."

"Well, it would be her own fault. She gave you the entire magazine to flip through, so if you see something you like better, it's her fault, not yours."

"I don't think she'll see it that way."

"Bella, what are you afraid of?" I asked, looking kindly at her.

" I don't like making Alice mad."

"I'll protect you from Alice." I said smiling.

"I know."

"But?"

"How did you know I had a but?"

"Because I know you, and I could sense it in your voice."

"Oh."

"So, what is it?"

"Well, I just don't want to start off on the wrong foot."

"Love, what are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"I don't want to officially be Alice's sister-in-law and be fighting with her."

"As long as our wedding is beautiful, which it will be, Alice will not have a problem with the decisions you make."

"Yeah right."

"Bella, if you are that worried, let her help, just don't let her take over."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" She asked, raising her voice slightly. She was starting to get upset, and that was the last thing I wanted today.

"How about this. You pick out the things that you like. Once you get to something that you can't decide on, I'll see if I can help you. If I can't, then I will personally take the choices to Alice."

"You would do that?"

"Of course Bella, I'm not afraid of my sister, and you shouldn't be either. She cares about you. She wouldn't hurt you."

"OK." Bella nodded.

"So what kind of flowers do you like?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. She smiled hugely and flipped quickly to the beginning of the magazine.

"These ones!" She said, as she held the magazine up to me. The page was covered in several different types of white flowers.

"Which ones?" I asked, more than slightly confused.

"The daisies." She said, pointing them out to me.

"Then daisies it is." I said.

"But…" I cut her off.

"Bella do you want daisies?"

"Yes, but…" She said quickly.

"No buts! Don't worry about Alice."

"That actually wasn't what I was going to say." I looked at her with surprise evident on my face.

"Oh, what were you going to say then?"

"Do you like them?" I smiled.

"Anything you want is fine with me."

"That isn't what I asked though."

"Yes, Bella, I like them a lot. They are beautiful, almost as beautiful as you."

"Thanks." She said shyly. I chuckled quietly.

"So, what are you going to pick next?"

"I don't know, I don't really feel like looking through these right now."

"Oh? What do you feel like doing then?"

"Well, what did you have planned before Alice put the basket on the ground?"

"I intended to lay down with you on the blanket, and look at the stars, just enjoying each others company."

"That sounds perfect." She smiled, and started to lay down. I stretched my legs out as well, and leaned back, ending up with my face right next to Bella's.

"Then I was going to show you your surprise."

"My surprise? You already gave me the best surprise ever."

"I think you will like this surprise too."

"Well, let's go see it then." She said starting to stand up. I pulled her back down next to me, and wrapped my arm around her.

"Why don't we just lay here for a while first." She relaxed and cuddled into my side.

"Sounds good."

We stayed on the blanket for several hours. As the sun went down, and the stars started popping out all over the sky, I realized how happy I was. The woman I loved had agreed to marry me, and that would be enough happiness to last me forever. Finally I sat up, bringing Bella up with me.

"Are you ready to go see your other surprise?" Bella nodded.

We stood up together and I took her hand in mine. We walked towards the middle of the island, and then jeered off to the right, where the trees were cleared. The whole family had spent the day clearing the trees away, and now you could see a beautiful, yet small house.

"Surprise."

"I don't get it." Bella said immediately. It made me laugh. She was having a hard time understanding her surprises today.

"The house is ours."

"What?" She asked as her eyes bugged out.

"The family is going to help us fix it up. We're going to live there once we're married." I explained.

"How come your siblings don't want it?" Of course she would think of everyone else.

"Because, we are getting married, they want us to have some time alone together." I said.

"Oh." She said knowingly. I laughed.

"Not just for that." I said smiling. Bella turned red.

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't be." I pulled her into my side, and kissed the side of her head. She leaned into me, and as I looked down at her, I realized she looked tired.

"Why don't we go home now."

"But I want to see the house." She protested weakly.

"We'll come back tomorrow. Right now I think you need some sleep." She nodded in response, and started to doze off.

"Bella." I nudged her.

"Hmm?"

"Would you like me to carry you?" I asked as I started to pick her up.

"No, that's OK." I didn't listen to her, I picked her up completely, and carried her home.

By the time we were upstairs, she was completely out of it. I placed her gently on the bed, and covered her up. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." I whispered quietly.

"Did she say yes?" Rose asked as she peeked her head in the door. I nodded. She ran up to me, and gave me a hug.

"That's great Edward." She said while smiling.

"Do you mind if I tell the rest of the family? They are all anxious to know."

"Sure go right ahead."

"Did you show her the house?"

"Yes."

"What did she think?"

"She asked why none of you wanted it." Rose laughed.

"That's Bella for you. I'll see ya later." She kissed my cheek and left the room.

I sat down next to Bella, and moved her hair out of her eyes.

"I love you." I kissed her forehead, and laid down.

"I love you too." She mumbled.

**A/N: OK, I would just like to say one thing…Bella is an unconventional vampire. If she does something and you think 'vampires can't do that', just think of it as one of her special gifts. Like the blushing, there isn't a reason why she blushes, but she does.**

**This chapter was meant to be longer, but when Edward tells Bella she needs rest, it was like me saying, 'I need rest'.**

**Thoughts? Opinions? Review!**

**Shelby**


	6. Important Discussions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.**

Important Discussions

_Bella's Point of View_

I flipped over and placed my hand on Edward's chest. Keeping my eyes shut I snuggled into his side. He placed his hand on my back, pulling me closer to him.

"Mmm." I mumbled, breathing in his wonderful scent. He kissed my forehead.

"What time is it?" I asked, finally opening my eyes and realizing it was still dark outside.

"About two in the morning." I groaned.

"I wish I could sleep longer."

"I'm sorry." Edward said sadly. I lifted my head up to stare into his eyes and I placed my hand on his cheek.

"Don't be. You saved me." I said trying to reassure him that he had done the right thing.

"I didn't want this life for you." He said, looking away from me. I pulled his face back to look at me.

"Do you regret changing me?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes.

"No." Edward sighed. "But I should." That did it, the tears spilled from my eyes, and instantly Edward brushed them away.

"Bella, I don't regret changing you, but it was a selfish act."

"So you…you would prefer me…to be dead?" I choked out.

"No!" He said sternly holding my face securely in his hands, and causing me to look into his eyes.

"Bella, I just wanted you to live a normal life."

"Yeah, well I don't want a normal life. Normal is overrated." Edward chuckled quietly at me.

"You know I love you right?" He asked me. As I looked into his eyes I could see that he was nervous for my response.

"Of course I know that, you wouldn't have changed me if you didn't. You would have let my life go the way it was going." Several minutes passed in silence.

"You know I love you too, right?" I questioned weakly. He smiled at me, and kissed my forehead gently.

"Yeah, I know." I breathed in deeply.

"So what are the plans for the day?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Well I thought we would go over to our house, and you can tell me what you want done."

"Huh?"

"Well lots of things need to be fixed, and everything needs a fresh coat of paint. So I thought that you could pick out colors, or designs that you might like." A smile graced my features as I thought about _our_ house.

"OK." I replied eagerly.

"Great." Edward replied, but he didn't make a move to get up.

"Um, Edward…"

"Yes?"

"Are we going now?"

"I have to do something first."

"Oh, what do you have…" I was caught off guard when he pulled me completely on top of him and our bodies melded together. He placed his lips urgently on my own.

"Edward…" I was barely able to mumble out as I pushed against his chest. After several seconds he loosened his grip on me, and I pushed completely off him, standing up next to the bed. He looked up at me, questioning my behavior.

"I warned you Edward." I said as I glared at him.

"What are you talking about Bella?" He asked, he actually looked confused.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about." I said as I walked off to the closet. He followed me in.

"No, Bella, I do not know what you are talking about, so please, enlighten me."

"I told you not to kiss me like that or else I wouldn't be able to share a room with you."

"Bella." Edward groaned.

"No Edward, I can't." I said sternly. I turned around, grabbed some clothes to wear for the day, and walked out of the closet, heading towards the bathroom. As I walked into the bathroom, I glanced behind me to see that Edward was still standing in the closet staring blankly at the wall. Quickly I closed the door, and leaned over the sink. I turned on the cold water and splashed it on my face. If Edward was going to be stubborn and not have sex with me until we were married, then I would be stubborn and stick to my rules.

I quickly changed into a pair of black sweat pants and a white tee-shirt, and walked out the door. Edward was sitting on the bed, already dressed for the day in blue jeans and a red shirt. He looked gorgeous, and I was trying hard to avert my gaze. I walked back over to the closet and slid my shoes on.

"Ya ready to go?" I asked as I walked back into the bedroom.

"Bella can you come here a second?"

"You know, I really hate it when you answer a question with a question." I said playfully as I walked over to the bed, and sat down next to him. He smiled.

"I'm sorry."

"OK." I replied, and started to stand back up.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked with sad eyes.

"No."

"Do I have to move out of the room?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Not this time."

"But you said I only get one chance."

"Edward, do you seriously want to press this? Cause I can easily tell you that you can't stay in here anymore?" I asked and raised my eyebrows.

"Thank you." He said kindly.

"Sure, are you ready now?"

"Yes." He stood up, and took my hand in his. We walked down the spiral staircase, and when we reached the bottom Alice and Jasper were going up.

"We're going to our house." Edward told them.

"OK." Alice said smiling, she looked like she was up to something. "Have fun." She added before she and Jasper quickly ran up the stairs.

"That was weird." I told Edward after we were outside.

"That was Alice." He said smiling. I laughed.

As we came to the house, I saw Rose running out of it towards us.

"Not yet, not yet!" She screamed, pushing us away.

"What?" I asked confused. I looked to Edward who had a goofy looking smile on his face.

"Edward stop smiling like that, come back in ten minutes." Rose said angrily.

"Fine." Edward dismissed it, and we turned around.

"Um, where are we going?" I asked, completely confused by the interaction with Rose.

"We'll go sit by the water's edge." He replied calmly.

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about." Edward just kept walking, and didn't look at me.

"I'll take that as a no." Edward laughed lightly, but didn't respond.

"You know what, I really don't like talking to myself." Edward let out a loud laugh.

"I'm sorry. What would you like to talk about?"

"Oh sure, just because I don't like talking to myself, I have to come up with the topic." He just laughed more.

"Stop laughing at me." I pouted as I stomped my foot. That just made him laugh harder.

"Edward!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You're just so cute."

"Oh shut up!" I huffed and pulled my hand out of his grasp. After a few seconds Edward composed himself.

"Alright, I'm done." He said.

"Done with what? With me?" I asked hurt.

"No! Where did you even get that idea from?" He demanded of me.

"You just said you were done!" I shouted, starting to go off in the opposite direction, but he caught me quickly.

"Bella, I meant I was done laughing at you, not that I was done with you. Gosh, I just asked you to marry me, I'm not about to leave you anytime soon."

"So you plan to leave me in a long time?" I knew that wasn't what he meant, but now I was just having my fun. I would catch all of his words, and find their double meaning.

"No, that's not what I said."

"Yes it is. You said anytime soon." I acted like I was hurt.

"Bella, that's not what I meant, I just…" He was at a loss for words and I couldn't hold back the laugh that was sticking in my throat.

"What's so funny?" He demanded, which of course made me laugh harder.

"Bella!"

"Just giving you a taste of your own medicine." I laughed.

"How come, you're always the one that's mad at me?" He asked.

"Because I'm the girl."

"Oh, right, how could I forget?" He said sarcastically.

"I have no idea." All of a sudden a sickly sweet look took over his face.

"Come here." He said in a voice that matched his expression.

"No."

"What? Why not?" He asked.

"Because you're scaring me." I pointed out.

"How am I scaring you?" He asked while inching closer to me. With each step he took towards me I stepped backwards.

"You have a strange smile."

"Excuse me?"

"You are smiling at me like you are about to do something."

"Ready!" I heard someone yell of in the distance, and I turned around to see who had yelled. Bad choice, when I turned back to look at Edward he dove on me, causing me to fall on the ground. He hovered above me, and started to tickle me.

"Edward…Edward…stop." I tried to say between laughs, but it came out more like "Eeeww." Which just caused Edward to pick up the pace. It was a good thing I didn't need to breathe, because there was absolutely no way I would be able to.

"Edward, let the poor girl go, the house is all set." Edward drew back from me quickly, and I turned my head to see Esme standing with her arms crossed, looking disapprovingly at Edward.

"I was just having a little fun." He smiled.

"I know, but why don't you take Bella in the house?"

"Good plan." He smiled and stood up, then extended his hand for me to take. I pushed it away, and stood up on my own. I walked over to Esme.

"Thanks for saving me." Esme smiled.

"Anytime dear." She placed her arm around my shoulder and we walked towards the house, with Edward walking behind us.

"Well, I will hand you off to Edward now…that is, if you think it's safe." Esme said to me as we reached the front door.

"I'm not worried." I smiled, and Esme walked off.

"You know I was just messing around with you." Edward said.

"Yeah, I know."

"And you enjoyed it didn't you?" He smirked.

"Edward, nobody in their right mind admits that they enjoyed being tickled."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is Edward."

"Nope, as I kid I remember loving it."

"OK, I'll rephrase, no adult admits to it."

"I can see it in your eyes, you had fun." I rolled my eyes.

"Can we go in the house now. I haven't even been able to see the inside yet."

"Ha!" He exclaimed.

"Ha what?"

"You are avoiding the subject."

"Edward, I am not. I just want to see the house." I started to open the door, but Edward pulled it closed again.

"Edward." I groaned.

"Not until you admit it."

"Edward…"

"Just admit it."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Let's say hypothetically I enjoyed it."

"OK…"

"Then hypothetically you would start doing it all the time."

"I would not."

"You would too!"

"Would not." All of a sudden I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked confused.

"Do you realize…we're fighting…more now….now that….we're engaged?" I asked between laughs, and he started laughing too.

"Yes, but this is more…fun fights." He tried to explain, and I laughed more.

"Can we please go in the house?" I asked trying to calm down.

"Admit it, or I will tickle you again."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would!" He said smirking, and coming closer to me.

"OK, OK, I enjoyed it!" I yelled right as he placed his fingers on my waist. Instead of tickling me, he pulled me close to him and kissed me.

"Fight over?"

"Fight over." He declared.

"Good, now can we pleeease go in the house?" I begged.

"No."

"What?"

"Kidding love." He smiled and opened the door. I turned and poked his chest with my finger as I walked backwards slowly.

"Not funny." I turned back around to walk forward.

"Kind of funny." He said quietly.

"I heard that."

"Yeah, I know." He replied. I looked around at the house. Like Edward had said, it needed work, but it was still a beautiful home. We were standing in a large foyer, and I looked down to my feet to see a dusty floor. I swiped my foot across a spot, and gasped.

"Is this a marble floor?" I asked my eyes bugging out.

"Yup." He responded nonchalantly.

"Can we keep it?" I asked excitedly.

"If you want to." He responded seemingly uninterested.

"Edward, don't you like it?"

"Well, I can barely see it, seeing as it's covered in dust, and it probably is covered with scratches."

"But it's marble!" I pointed out.

"You know, we can get a different marble floor."

"Edward, you seem to be forgetting that we are living on a deserted island." I pointed out.

"I'm not forgetting. Don't you worry, whatever you want we can get."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." I thought about that for a few minutes. "There is such a thing as a boat. They can transport things across water." He explained.

"Smart-ass." I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"Don't roll your eyes at me young lady." I choked out a laugh.

"Then don't call me young lady."

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"Ugh, I don't know."

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed.

"What?" He asked worry crossing his features.

"Did Edward Cullen just back down?" I asked in mock shock.

"I'm never going to live this down am I?" I pretended to be thinking.

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure out a way to make me forget." I smiled at him.

"Would you like to see the rest of the house, or would you like to continue standing by the front door?"

"There you go again."

"Huh?"

"You're being a smart-ass."

"Sorry."

"What, no comeback?" Edward smiled at me.

"You're beautiful."

"Lame." I said throwing my hand in the air.

"I call you beautiful, and you call me lame?"

"No. I was referring to your comeback as being lame, not you."

"Same difference."

"No it's not."

"You win."

"Excuse me?" I said shocked.

"I said you win." He smiled at me. Now I was at a loss for words. I had to figure something out, before he called it a tie.

"I can't believe you just gave up." It wasn't the best thing to say, but I couldn't think of anything better.

"Yeah, well I guess that shows how much I love you."

"Oh cut the crap."

"I'm not just saying that Bella. I really do love you." With those words the bickering was over. I walked up to him and kissed him chastely on the lips.

"I love you too."

"Truce?" He asked sticking out his hand.

"I already won." I said.

"I know, but I thought maybe we could actually get something done, and that might be easier if we aren't bickering back and forth." I nodded and shook his hand.

"Truce." I smiled.

"Good. Now would you like to see the kitchen?"

"Sure why not, the one room we don't need." He smiled and pulled me towards the kitchen. There weren't any appliances in it, and the walls were white. All in all, it was pretty boring, but it was large, and had a rather large window.

"We'll fix it up of course." Edward mentioned.

"I like it." I said, and it was the truth, I really did like it. It was simple, and I would be able to add my own touches to it.

"Any idea what color you might want it to be?"

"Why don't you let me see the rest of house, and then I'll think more seriously about colors."

"Sounds like a plan. You want to see the basement?"

"Sure." I nodded. We walked over to a door, which I had a assumed was a pantry, but when Edward opened it, I realized there was a flight of stairs. He flipped a switch, and the narrow corridor was illuminated. We made our way down the stairs, and when we hit the bottom I was met with a large, beautiful, and completely finished basement. I gasped.

"I thought you said the house needed work."

"It does, didn't you see the kitchen? And the foyer?"

"Yes, but this…this is amazing."

"Remember Alice's smile? And Rose's outburst?" I nodded in response, recalling the events from earlier.

"Well my family wanted to do something nice for us, so they've been working on the basement for a few days. Do you like it?" He asked me skeptically.

"Are you kidding?" I asked, looking around at the gorgeous surroundings. "I love it."

"I'm glad." There was a pool table at the far end of the room, and a poker table near by it.

"Emmett wanted the pool table, and Jasper wanted the poker table." Edward explained, obviously catching my gaze. "We don't have to keep them if you don't want them."

"No, no. I don't mind them at all. They can stay." I turned my head and saw a large flat screen TV.

"Wow."

"Another one of Emmett's ideas." I smiled. The walls were painted with a very pale blue. Everything looked absolutely perfect. The whole basement was covered with white carpet. All of a sudden a door caught my attention.

"It's a bathroom." Edward said quickly. I walked over to the door and opened it. It had a white tile floor, and the walls matched the rest of the basement. The bathtub, toilet and sink were all white, and there was a pretty blue shower curtain that reached all the way to the floor.

Tears filled my eyes.

"Are you OK?" Edward asked worriedly, placing his hand on my back.

"Yeah, I just can't believe your family did all of this." I gestured with my hands. Edward smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I'm glad you aren't upset, they really wanted to do it." He smiled.

"Everything is beautiful."

"Do you want to go see the upstairs?"

"Sure."

We walked up stairs to the living room. Like the kitchen it needed work. It would need new carpeting, furniture, and a new coat of paint. There was a large bay window that looked out onto the ocean. The view was absolutely breathtaking. Edward guided me up the stairs and into what I assumed to be our bedroom.

"This is the guest bedroom." OK, so I was wrong.

"This is one huge guest bedroom." I mentioned.

"Yeah, it's not really meant to be a guest bedroom. This is the master bedroom, and if you really like it, it can be ours, however I think you will see why I'm calling this the guest bedroom, when you see what I planned as our room."

"OK." I nodded. The bedroom was rather dull. Sure it was huge, and we could add nice touches, but it only had one small window, and not much character.

"Time to see our bedroom." Edward smiled and walked towards a closed door.

"You ready?"

"Yes." I replied. He opened the door, and walked in. I followed him in, and stopped when I saw it.

"I thought you would like it." Edward smiled. The room was large, it was smaller than the previous room, but it was still plenty big. It had a connected bathroom, and a large walk-in closet. Although these were all wonderful things the part that caught my attention the most was the sliding glass door, which led out onto a balcony which overlooked the ocean. I walked to it quickly and stepped out on the balcony.

"Holy cow!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"It's quite the view, huh?" Edward responded.

"I'd say."

"So you like it?" He asked.

"I don't just like it, I love it." I said and kissed him on the lips.

"I love the whole house!"

"You haven't even seen every room." Edward laughed.

"It doesn't matter, I know I will love them all."

"Does that mean you don't want to see them right now?"

"Yeah, I want to go back to the other house and thank your family."

"You really don't want to see the rest?"

"Not right now. Why? Do you want me to?"

"No, not really, I'd prefer we just go now. We have a lot of stuff we need to order, and I can always show you the other rooms. They're mostly just guest rooms." I nodded.

"Let's go." I smiled, and he kissed me one last time, before we left the house.

**A/N: So I almost kept going, but I decided against it. Sorry if some of it was OOC. **

**Review please.**

**Shelby**


	7. Eight Bedrooms

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay. I'm having some issues with this story. Mainly I think it's missing something very important, drama. There isn't really anything happening in this story, and it's bugging me, so I've been thinking of things to add to it to make it more…interesting. I think I came up with something, so I should be able to update more often.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to the Twilight Series.**

Eight Bedrooms

_Jasper's Point of View:_

"Do you think she liked it?" Alice asked me while plopping down on our bed. I had been lying around reading, when she came bouncing into the room.

"Why would you ask me that? Don't you already know?" I asked, giving her that knowing look.

"Yes, but I want to know what you think." She explained sweetly.

"Of course."

"Of course you think she liked it?"

"Well that wasn't what I meant, but I do think Bella liked it."

"Why?"

"Because, I think we decorated the basement to her liking."

"What about the rest of the house?"

"Alice, is this like a test? See how many things I can guess correctly? I mean you already know!"

"It's not a test; I just like hearing your opinions."

"I'm sure Bella loved the rest of the house. It's secluded, and has lots of windows. Although I think she would live in a shack as long as she was with Edward." I answered Alice's question, figuring I would humor her.

"That's true." Alice nodded.

"So, was I right?"

"About what?"

"Did Bella like the house?"

"I'm not telling you that." She claimed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why not?"

"Because I want you to be surprised." She kissed my cheek and then bounced off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To change?"

"Why? You look beautiful."

"Well thank you, but they'll be back soon, and I want to get out of these clothes. There's paint all over the pants, and this shirt is ripped, which means…hey you don't think I look beautiful! There's no way you could!"

"Alice what are you talking about?"

"I'm a mess!" She exclaimed.

"A beautiful mess." I shouldn't have said that, all of a sudden a shoe came and hit my head.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok? That wasn't actually supposed to hit you!" Alice said worriedly as she raced over to me.

"Come closer." I whispered. Alice started smiling; it really wasn't fair that she could see the future.

"Are you ok?" She asked again. I pulled her in for a kiss.

"I am now, and I really do think you look beautiful."

"I know." She smiled.

"Well then why on earth did you throw a shoe at me?"

"Um…because I can?" I opened my mouth to form a perfect 'o' and furrowed my brows.

"You know I love you." She said smiling, and then she returned to the closet to change.

A few moments later she appeared in front of the bed. She was wearing light blue jeans, and a black halter.

"Can you tie the bow in the back?" She asked while walking over to me.

"Sure." She turned around and allowed me to tie the strings together. I allowed my finger to linger on her back for a few seconds. After I tied the strings I kissed her shoulder.

"All set."

"Thanks Jazz." She turned around and started kissing me gently. I deepened the kiss, and pulled her into my lap. The kiss seemed to go on and on, but yet it wasn't nearly long enough. All of a sudden we heard a noise downstairs. Edward and Bella were probably back. Alice started to pull away, and I groaned.

"Later babe." She said, and then kissed my cheek and stood up. I stood up with her, and we walked downstairs.

Edward and Bella were sitting on the couch waiting for everyone to come down. Emmett and Rose had come out of their room when Alice and I left ours, so they were right behind us.

"Where's Esme and Carlisle" Emmett asked.

"They're coming." Alice replied.

A moment later Esme and Carlisle appeared.

We all looked expectantly at Bella and Edward.

"Thank you all so much for what you did with the house! It's absolutely beautiful!" Bella told us, once we were all comfortably situated.

"You're welcome dear."

"We really appreciate it." Edward added in.

"Have you made any decisions about how you want to decorate it?" Alice asked.

"Some." Bella replied.

"Oh, like what?" Alice pressed. I was surprised, but it seemed like she really didn't know.

"Don't you know?" Edward asked mockingly.

"No!" Alice exclaimed.

"Strange." Edward smiled.

"Why can't I see it?" Alice asked highly confused.

"We want it to be surprise." Bella explained.

"Fine, but how did you block it from my visions?"

"Well, we've made the decision, but we keep changing our minds, so that you won't know what we're really doing."

"That doesn't make sense though because you said you made your decision."

"Yes, but once we came up with it, we made different decisions."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well thank god for that, I was going to have to ask you what in the world you were thinking."

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked. Bella just started to laugh.

"They were going to cover a room with pictures of Barney. And in a different room they were going to place stuffed clowns everywhere. The image was really creepy." Alice explained, shuttering just thinking about it.

"Oh, no, we really are doing that." Edward said with a straight face. Alice's jaw dropped.

"No! You can't!" She said angrily. She stood up and was about to hit Edward in the arm when Bella broke out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Alice, he was only kidding." Bella explained, and then the whole family started laughing.

"That's not funny!"

"Yes it is." Everyone agreed.

"Does anyone want to go hunting?" Emmett asked.

"Yes." Rose replied. I looked at Alice, and she nodded.

"We'll go." I replied.

"We'll also go." Carlisle said for Esme and himself. We all looked towards Edward expectantly.

"You go; I'll stay here with Bella."

"You should go, you need to eat."

"I'll be fine, I'll go later or tomorrow, I'm not leaving you alone."

"Edward, that's sweet, but it's a deserted island, what could possibly happen?"

"I don't know, but it's you, so probably a lot of things." Bella gasped and hit his arm softly.

"Well we'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Emmett said, and we all stood up and left.

_Edward's Point of View:_

"You want me to start a fire?" I asked Bella.

"That's ok. I want to go upstairs and lay down, my back is bothering me."

"Are you ok?" I asked, concern filling my voice.

"Yeah, I think I'm probably just stiff."

"Well shouldn't you stretch then, instead of lying down?"

"Maybe." Bella stood up and leaned her body to each side and then backwards.

"Any better?"

"Yes actually."

"That's good." I stood up and kissed her.

"So what decisions have you made?" I asked her, she hadn't told me about decisions she made, I had just gone along with it.

"Well, I really want our kitchen to be red." I nodded.

"Ok, anything else?"

"I was thinking we could give each of your family members their own bedrooms, well I mean Alice and Jasper will share, Rose and Emmett will share, and Carlisle and Esme will share."

"That's a good idea, but you know there's still going to be four rooms left." Bella gasped.

"Are you kidding?" She asked shocked.

"Nope."

"Wow."

"Yeah. There are eight bedrooms."

"That's insane."

"Any ideas of what you would like to do with them?"

"Well we could make one of them a library."

"There's already a separate room for that." Bella's shoulders dropped.

"No way."

"Way." She smiled.

"Well we could have a music room, with a piano and your music collection." I smiled, and nodded.

"Ok."

"I'll keep thinking about the other three rooms. Do you have any ideas?"

"Not right now, but I'll also think about it."

"Ok." Bella kissed my cheek.

"What color do you want our room to be?"

"I'm not sure yet, but…" She trailed off.

"But what?"

"Well would you tell me if you didn't like something I wanted? Because I want you to like the house too."

"If I hated something I would tell you."

"That's not what I asked. I said if you didn't like it."

"It depends how much you liked it."

"You're too sweet. You know that right?" I smiled and kissed her neck.

"Love, what would you like?"

"Ok, well the truth is I know what I want our room to look like."

"Alright, well tell me."

"I want pale yellow walls." I nodded.

"That sounds nice."

"And I want gold and burgundy drapes, and a dark hard wood floor, and then I want a light wood for the furniture."

"That's sounds great." I replied happily.

"Really?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, that sounds absolutely perfect."

"And you aren't just saying that?"

"No, I'm not just saying that." Bella smiled, she leaned into my side, and we sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Have you been thinking about wedding plans?"

"Yes."

"Oh, what have you come up with?"

"If it's ok with you, I think I'm just going to let Alice plan it." I was shocked.

"Really?"

"Yes. I trust Alice's taste, and I would rather focus on getting the house ready. Plus I know Alice will love it."

"That she will, but I only want you to do it if that's what you really want."

"It is."

"Well then, I guess we'll tell her when she comes back."

"Sounds good."

"That seems to be the phrase of the day." I said laughing.

**A/N: That's it. Pretty lame, I know, I'm sorry. I've got to come up with something dramatic, I think I might have something, but I'm not sure how much I like it. This story might be ending soon. **

**Please review.**

**Shelby**


	8. You May Now

**I highly suggest you read the bold italics, even if you don't read the A/N!**

**A/N: I would like to start off by thanking everyone who is still reading this, which really isn't very many. This is the last chapter. I do not have enough reviewers, and I don't really have all that many readers either. This may not end the way you want it, but its how I've chosen to go about it. I hope that you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Twilight series. It's all the lovely Miss. Meyer's.**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to all of you who have stuck with me, I never should have done a sequel, but I really appreciate all of you!**

You May Now…

_**Information you may actually want to read: This takes place several months later. Alice planned the entire wedding while Bella and Edward were busy getting their home ready. Bella has gotten used to being a vampire, and cannot wait to be married. **_

_Bella's Point of View:_

As I stood in front of the mirror gazing at my self, I couldn't help but think that I was wearing too much makeup. Alice stepped up behind me and smiled.

"You look gorgeous!" Alice chirped.

"You really do." Rose added smiling. I must have been blushing by the looks Alice and Rose gave me.

"I still don't understand how you are able to blush." Alice pouted.

"It's just one of her special traits." Rose explained nonchalantly. I smiled at her. She always just let my quirks go as being one of my 'special traits'. It made things much easier.

"Whatever. Bella what do you want done with your hair?" Alice asked smiling brightly.

"Well…" I really had no idea what I wanted done with my hair, and all I could think of was that I had way too much makeup on. "Alice could we please redo my makeup?"

"Why? Don't you like it?"

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just a little bit too much."

"Bella, it's your wedding day! You are supposed to be all dolled up!" Alice explained.

"I know, but I would just be comfortable with less. I mean red lipstick Alice? Can't I just has a very subtle color, and add some gloss or something?" I pleaded.

"You can't add gloss that will mess up the kiss." Rose said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"When you kiss Edward, your lips will move all over, and he'll get all sticky, gloss is just a bad idea." Rose said.

"Oh. Well can I please where a lighter shade of lipstick?"

"But then the rest of the makeup won't match!" Alice pointed out.

"Alice, I think that's the point." Rose said smiling. I nodded slightly.

"Fine." Alice handed me a wet wash cloth. "Wash it off."

"Thank you!" I said happily.

"Sure, it is your wedding day after all. Plus I can still make you look lovely with barely any makeup."

"Good to know." Alice and Rose just laughed, as I wiped the makeup off.

After I was done cleaning my face Alice started over. When she was done I looked in the mirror and smiled. She had listened, and I only had a touch of makeup on, but I still looked great. I had a light purple eye shadow on that was blended into a pink. It was hard to tell I was even wearing eye shadow, and that's how I liked it. Alice had applied a lengthening mascara to my eyelashes, and very pale pink blush to my cheeks. My lips were a pale pink that had some sparkles in it. I was happy with how I looked.

"So how do you want your hair?" Rose asked happily. I could tell she was excited to do my hair.

"I really don't care. Just nothing too outrageous." I knew I probably should have been more specific, but I decided to just let Rose do her thing.

Rose placed me on a chair where I wouldn't be able to see in a mirror. After about an hour she told me I was done.

"Go look." She replied, sounding happy with herself.

I stood up and walked to the mirror. I smiled at the sight. My hair was half up and half down. The parts that were down were in big loose curls that fell on my shoulders. The rest was pulled back loosely, and there were a few wisps of hair that stuck out. I had a soft look, and I loved it.

"Thank you both so much!" I said as tears formed in my eyes.

"Do not cry!" Alice said.

"Didn't you use waterproof makeup?" I asked.

"Well of course, but I don't want you crying." She explained.

"Um, ok."

"Bella go get dressed, the wedding starts soon." Rose said. I turned around to see that her makeup and hair were now done.

"How on earth did you do that so quickly?" I asked puzzled.

"Magic." Rose said laughing.

"Very funny."

"No I could have done yours faster too, but I wasn't really sure what I was going to do. I knew what I wanted, so it was easy." I just nodded, as if I understood.

"Now go get dressed, we have to too!" Alice said, and the two of them walked out giving me some privacy.

I slipped into my long white dress and zipped the zipper as far as I could without help.

"Alice, Rose!" I yelled. They both came in, both already in their dresses.

"Can one of you zip me?"

"Of course!" Alice said and zipped me up.

"You two look beautiful!" I exclaimed as I turned to face them both.

"Please! You should look at yourself! You look absolutely gorgeous! Edward won't be able to take his eyes off of you!" Alice informed me.

"Or his hands." Rose added, smiling knowingly.

The three of us laughed.

_Edward's Point of View:_

"Bro you look fine. Would you stop stressing out?" Emmett said, annoyed.

"Is everything ready?" I asked. I knew I was stressing out, but I wanted everything to be perfect.

"For the millionth time, everything is perfect!" Emmett bellowed, I knew I was starting to get to him, but I couldn't help it.

"Jasper, do you have the rings."

"Yup, and Emmett's right, you really need to calm down. You aren't even tying your tie right." I looked down and realized that he was right, my tie was all messed up. I sighed, frustrated, and tried again, but I couldn't get it.

"I wonder if Bella is this much of a mess." Emmett said.

"Probably, you know Bella." Jasper added in.

"Would you two shut up, and help me with this stupid tie?" I yelled.

"Whoa! Calm down. Here I'll help you." Jasper said as he walked over to me and quickly tied my tie.

"Is that good?" He asked me when he was done. I just nodded.

"Dude, relax! Everything is fine. You need to breathe, well actually you don't, but who knows, it might help you." I chuckled lightly. I didn't know why I was so nervous.

"You have five minutes to pull it together Edward." Emmett.

"What?"

"You have to be standing at the alter in five minutes. You don't want Bella to walk down, and then you're nowhere to be seen. That wouldn't go over well."

"Yes I know. I just didn't realize I only had five minutes."

"Well now you are down to four."

"Why don't we head there now." I said.

"Sounds good to me." Jasper said.

As I walked up to the alter Carlisle smiled. He was marrying Bella and me.

"I'm happy for you." He said calmly.

"Thanks." I replied. All of a sudden the music started, and Jasper and Emmett took their places beside me.

Alice was first to walk down. She was wearing a dark blue, satin, strapless dress that went all the way down to the floor. Her hair looked how it always did, short and spiky, but she looked nice. Next Rose came down the aisle. Her dress was the same color as Alice's, but it was a halter. Her hair was in a loose ponytail, and there were a few wisps of hair that popped out here and there.

Then she appeared. She stood at the end of the aisle for a moment, just smiling at me shyly. She looked absolutely incredible. Her dress was strapless, and fit her body perfectly. There were small flower details on it. As she started to make her way down the aisle I couldn't take my eyes off her face. She was so gorgeous. She walked up next to me, and took my hand in hers.

"Well, this wedding will be slightly unconventional, but to be honest, what about this relationship is conventional?" Carlisle spoke. We all chuckled quietly. "Basically the two of you can say whatever you choose, and then I get to say six little words, and you will be married."

We all laughed. This wedding was definitely interesting.

"Edward, you may go first." Carlisle prodded.

I turned towards Bella and took both of her hands in mine. She looked directly into my eyes and I fell in love all over again.

"I Edward Cullen, take you, Bella Swan to be my wife, to share both good times and bad times, side by side. I give you my hand, and my whole being, and hope that my love will always be a safe haven for you. Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of a permanent metal, my commitment to you is forever. With this ring, I thee wed." With that I slipped the ring on Bella's finger.

"Ok, Bella, it's your turn." Carlisle said. Bella sniffled, and then began.

"Edward Cullen, today I take you for my husband. Now we will feel no rain, for each of us will be shelter for the other. Now there will be no loneliness, for each of us will be companion to the other. There is only one life before us, and our seasons will be good and long. I promise to love, honor, and cherish you, no matter what lies before us, for as long as we both shall exist." By the time Bella had finished, she had tears falling freely from her eyes. I took my hand and gently wiped her tears away. Then she placed the ring on my finger. I love you she mouthed. I love you too. I mouthed back.

"And here comes my part." Carlisle said happily. "You may now kiss the bride."

I pulled Bella into my arms, and kissed her, as we pulled apart I looked into her eyes.

"I love you so much!"

**A/N: That's it! It's all over! I might write another story, but it will not have anything to do with this story or Scarier than a Family of Vampires. Thank you all for reading!**

**Review please!**

**Shelby**

**This is for you Zija! So enjoy!**

_**Alternate Ending: **_

"You may now kiss the bride!" Carlisle announced.

I pulled Bella into my arms, and just as I was about to place my lips to hers, she caught on fire. My wife caught on fire! I didn't know what to do, and all of a sudden I was on fire. I backed away quickly and ran into Jasper, who in turn ran into Emmett. They both started rolling on the ground, trying to put the fire out. Bella had backed up as well, and Alice and Rose were also on fire. This wasn't good, my entire family was on fire, including Esme and Carlisle, I just don't know how they caught on fire.

We all ran towards the ocean and jumped in. We were lucky to be so close to water. There was no other way we could have survived from the fire. Once we were all put out, we started laughing.

"What the hell just happened?" Emmett asked.

"Bella, did you spontaneously combust?" Alice asked laughing. I don't know why we were laughing, but for some reason this was just too funny.

"I think so." Bella sounded scared. "Is everyone ok?" We all nodded, and went over to her.

"Well our wedding day was eventful."

**A/N: Ok that was bad. Zija I know I said I would kill them off, but it just wouldn't have worked, and frankly this didn't work either…oh well. Thanks again everyone!!!**


End file.
